icarly Heatwave
by Rogering100
Summary: Seattle is baking in a heatwave...
1. Chapter 1

This story is my own creation and first, hope you enjoy. Part 1

icarly heatwave special.

Carly was eagerly awaiting the arrival of Freddie...Since the start of the heatwave he had

Been shirtless for long periods of time and she could not get enough of his ripped 6 pack

And rock hard muscles.

Carly was feeling a bit jealous as she was built like a twig straight up and down where as

Sam had the body of a full grown woman, her ass was firm and curvy and her generous

Breasts entered the room before she did. And she knew this wearing low cut tops to show

Off her mega cleavage to make carly sigh.

Just then the door opened and in walked Freddie, omg he was hotter than normal being

Unshaven for 4 days he had a thick black designer stubble...the Fredster had turned from

Boy to man model.

"Freddie are you growing a beard" exclaimed carly

"Yeah I thought I would wind up sam, she hates beards" he replied

But nothing could further from the truth if sam said she didn't like beards he would do

The opposite, unknown to him she had deep feelings for Freddie.

Today was hotter than ever and the temperature hit 103 degrees

The door opened suddenly and sam walks in omg Carly spits out her drink, Sam was wearing

A bikini something she had never worn before, the fabric just about held her massive breasts

And as for her ass wow firm curvy a perfect bubble butt. Freddie's cock started to harden and

Made an excuse to dash to the toilet to relieve himself.

"wow sam you look amazing" says a jealous Carly

"you should wear yours to" sam mocked back knowing she would look like a little girl compared

To her.

Just then Freddie returns "wow sam you look awesome"

"thanks freddie you don't look to bad yourself, could your 6 pack be anymore ripped" says sam

As she reaches out to feel his rock hard abs.

" And as for that stubble it makes you look 18 rather than 15, you should keep it all the boys

at school will be way jealous" she says with a cheeky grin on her face...


	2. Chapter 2

icarly Heatwave part 2

Carly decided she would put on her bikini, as she did she looked at sam again, how the hell was sam

6 months younger than her but her body looked 5 years older, puberty did sam good.

By now sam was feeling Freddie's stubble "wow this is pretty impressive nub, the girls will be lining

Up in school to cop a feel"

Sam's hands moved again to Freddie's abs "this washboard reminds me I've got to do some laundry later" says sam with a chuckle.

By now carly had changed and felt like an ironing board, ie completely flat.

Then to make matters worse sam says "hey Carl's are you Still an A cup, you need to get some meat in you" looking at Freddie with a massive grin " I do love my meat " adds sam.

A lightbulb goes of in Freddie's head, did sam mean my meat as in...omg my cock.

Sam is now bent over leaning on the kitchen counter, her 36c's straining against her bikini top, "yep I didn't like these puppies at first " sam shakes her boobs " but now I love them, you should have

Seen the looks I got walking over here, you might get that one day Carly" sneering at Carly looking her up and down and laughing.

Freddie was now staring at Sam's ass making Carly even more pissed "is that what people call a bubble butt" enquirers Freddie "yes it is, seeing as I've groped your amazing abs you can have feel if you want"

Sam says looking again at a even more pissed off Carly.

Freddie' hand glides over sam's ass, holy shit he thinks to himself her butt is rock hard like marble but

Incredible rounded , sam had amazing curves for a tomboy, freddie begins to feel himself getting hard again and dashes to the toilet " see Carly now you know why I take the stairs instead of the elevator"

Sam adds " and you can see the effect it has on the nub and the other boys haha" now even Carly cannot take her eyes of Sam's ass.


	3. Chapter 3

icarly Heatwave part 3

"Hey Carls are u checking me out" sam says as Carly ogles her ass

Carly blushes replying " well u do have a great butt and Freddie had a feel so i

Was wondering if I could " sam cuts her short " go on then before Freddie gets

Back he might get jealous "

"Christ sam your ass is so fucking curvy and firm like 2 melon's , it's amazing"

Carly replies, just as Freddie walks back in the room " hey what's going on here

That ass belongs to me " freddie laughs .

Sam pipes up " hey you wish nub and Carly you can take your hands off now "

Sam and Freddie both start laughing at Carly " hey someone's a little turned on

Look at your nipples " sam chuckles " they are rock hard, Carly I didn't know you

Had in you to be horny".

I think this day, everything is going to change forever, Carly thinks to herself not

Knowing Sam and Freddie are thinking the same thing...but will Carly thoughts turn out

To be a disappointment as sam and Freddie's lust grows by the minute...


	4. Chapter 4

icarly Heatwave part 4

The new day was hotter than ever, Carly had plucked up the courage to wear her bikini top and some leggings , Freddie was already at Carly's again shirtless showing off his 6 pack and his designer stubble was growing into a short beard it looked good with his new summer tan.

They didn't have to wait long for sam, she entered the room in another new bikini

"Holy smoke" was all that Freddie could say adding " sam you look amazing that bikini just wow "

Carly was again feeling flat, under her breath she couldn't believe how sexy sam looked.

"I think I might get one to " carly says but sam shoots her down in flames " I don't think they do a children's version carly " sam sneers.

With this carly decides to go upstairs to finish her homework as school starts again in a weeks time.

Sam gets a drink from the refrigerator " want one Benson " sam says with this bending over to get

The drink

" yeah please sam " holy fuck look at that ass Freddie's cock starts to harden and again to head's to the bathroom for the third time in 2 days.

But before he can get past sam, she blocks his way, " no not this time nub that is not going to get wasted " looking down at the bulge in Freddie's shorts.

This is the moment Freddie has dreamed of, sam makes him lean against the kitchen counter

Her hands run through his short beard "this is such a turn on Benson, those abs you have become a stud in such a short time and you are mine " says a very horny sam.

Sam pulls down Freddie's shorts and out springs a bigger than average size cock maybe 8 inches

" wow Benson I didn't think it would be that big " sam says with lust in her eyes, all Freddie could do was

Nod is this really happening he thinks.

Sam starts to suck slowly then a bit faster, his rock hard member throbbing " omg sam this is not a dream is it " Freddie says , plucking up the courage to turn sam over up on to the counter with her ass

There for the taking

" ooh Freddie I'm so horny I need your cock" sam says starting to pant

Freddie peels off her bikini bottoms to reveal a completely hairless pussy, he gently enters as sam moans in delight picking up the pace he pumps deeper into her, feeling those 36c breasts for the first time he is in heaven.

" omg Benson this is better than I thought...oooohhhhh " sam words stop as she starts to feel her first ever orgasm building " mmmm oooh yeeessssss " Sam's body jolts violently as they both cum together.

" wow did that just happen" they both say together " omg what are we going to tell carly "

" you don't have to tell her anything " a crying voice says, carly had come down for a drink and witnessed everything sitting on the stairs...

" I thought you loved me Freddie " carly says but sam interupts her " hey you really think Benson would want a little girl like you, when there is a real woman around, get over yourself "

Sam all of a sudden shows her nasty streak adding

" hey me and the nub are coming over every day for sex, get that into your little head and as for tonight you sleep on the sofa we need your bed for our lovemaking "

With this sam takes Freddie's hand and leads him up to Carly's bedroom.

Carly cries as she sits on the sofa, not long after all she can hear is sam and Freddie fucking each other senseless...

Is this the end...


	5. Chapter 5

icarly Heatwave part 5

A few days had passed and carly was still tearful, how could sam be so horrible to her i have made her a star with my web show, but now puberty has turned her into a monster. Freddie also has started to make snide comments about my figure.

Carly opens the door to her apartment, she had walked home on her own again as sam and freddie disappeared early from lessons.

" I don't believe it " sighs Carly, she walks in to find Freddie fucking sam doggy style on the stairs Freddie with his trousers round his ankles and sam with her thong pulled to one side.

Carly puts her hands over her eyes " guys do you mind and how did you get in "

Sam and Freddie quickly get dressed " oh hey carly I got a key cut " says Sam " see we need your apartment for sex, we have no where else "

" now your here carly make us something to eat " sam demanded

" hey I'm not your personal slave you know " replies an upset carly

" now wouldn't that be fun freddie our own personal slave, you will do as we say " sam gives carly a dig

In the ribs as she walks past " or else " adds sam

Carly looks at freddie with pleading eyes " freddie please say you don't like that idea "

" sorry carly I have to do what sam says after all she is my lover now " freddie says with a grin

As he walks past carly he gives her pancake ass a quick squeeze " I saw that Benson " sam says

" come on freddie let's go up and finish off what we had started while carly fixes us some food"

As carly starts to go to the kitchen, sam adds

" hey carly I forgot I want your front door key "

" why its my apartment you know " carly says with a frown

" carly you will have to knock to get in from now on, I don't want you interrupting me and freddie

Having sex again " sam adds " or you will regret it "

Sam holds out her hand and carly hands over the key, carly stars to sob...


	6. Chapter 6

icarly Heatwave part 6

Carly was waiting patiently outside the front door of her apartment , she had knocked on the door several minutes ago but sam and Freddie must be having sex again making her wait until they were finished.

Then eventually the door opens, Freddie now sporting a full beard at only 15 was shirtless his 6 pack rippling and covered in sweat making him look so handsome.

" sorry carly we were so horny all day I had to fuck sam as soon as possible " smirks freddie

" don't say sorry to carly " adds sam as she walks down the stairs " she knows the rules, she waits until we are finished now make us some food shay I am starving "

Sam only wearing a tiny crop top her 36c breasts look even bigger and some leggings that make her ass even more curvy, sam's hair is all matted in sweat and she is still breathing heavily still coming down from her orgasm.

" Freddie is such a stud " sam giving carly a condescending look " and I think you may have to buy a new bed soon I don't think that one is going to last long" sam laughs.

Carly looks crestfallen again as sam starts to snog Freddie's face off " this beard is such a turn on Benson all the boys are way jealous at school " sam says rubbing Freddie's hairy chin.

" yes " carly replies " all the boys are talking about Freddie's beard at school saying he could pass for 18 or 19 they are all pretty jealous "

" really " Freddie replies " and sam used to think I was a little boy 6 months ago "

" OK Benson your head is big enough already " laughs sam adding " if I though 6 months Freddie would be fucking me everyday I would be going mad "

At this point Freddie starts to run his hand over Sam's ass " are you ready to go again babe " says . Freddie looking at his growing bulge.

" Freddie I don't think I'll be able to walk tommorow, lucky its the weekend " sam says with a grin

" remember to get enough clothes for the weekend Carly out of your room as me and the nub will be busy fucking each other senseless " sam looking daggers at Carly " we will ring down when we need

Food and drink, do you know what Carly I think that room is ours now, you will have to make other sleeping arrangement from now on " sam laughs .

" come on Benson you can peel me out of these leggings " sam sneers at Carly again

Freddie's hands are already between sam's legs as they go up the stairs.

Carly sits on the sofa, pulling a duvet over her it won't be long before she hears freddie fucking sam's

Brains out...

She thinks to herself I wonder if that will be me one day...


	7. Chapter 7

iCarly heatwave part 7

Sam and Freddie joined carly on the sofa to watch a film, carly was tired as she had to move all her belongings out of her room as sam had instructed her to . it seemed that the more loved up she became with Freddie the more of a bitch she was to carly.

Carly had fallen asleep. As she woke up she glanced over to sam and freddie

" geez they are at it again " thought carly

Sam's head was bobbing up and down, her mouth on Freddie's huge erection giving him a slow blow job. Freddie's face had a big grin on it.

Just then sam noticed carly was awake " hey shay how about giving us a few minutes " says sam adding " cant you see we are busy " with a big chuckle.

Carly sits on the fire escape as she's not allowed to use her bedroom anymore. She waits for 30 minutes they should finished by now it's cold out here.

She walks towards the living room but before she even enters she can hear sam moaning and whimpering

Freddie has sam bent over the kitchen counter thrusting in and out of Sam's pussy from behind with his hands pulling her hair

" going to fuck you every day for the rest of you life Puckett " Freddie says pounding away moving from side to side to hit every angle of her pussy "

Sam tries to reply " is that a promise...shhhiiiiitttttt "

Her body arches back as her body orgasm's again " omg that was amazing Benson " sam says with a very big grin on her face " you are such a stud " she adds

Carly cannot believe they can do it night and day with Freddie's cock rock hard most of the time then again with sam walking around in her underwear " I can see why " carly thinks to herself

Again later that night carly had to endure sam and Freddie's noisy love making session coming from her bedroom but unlike previous nights she seemed to be horny , fingering herself to the sound of them upstairs , she was feeling so good and about to cum when

" what the fuck " sam says

Carly hadn't heard her come down the stairs

" need some help there shay, you little slut " sam says licking her lips...


	8. Chapter 8

icarly Heatwave 8

Before carly could move sam was standing in front of her

" Holy cow " thought carly

Sam was wearing stockings and suspenders with a thong riding up between the cheeks of that amazing ass no wonder Freddie has an erection most of the day

" what are you doing " says a frightened carly

" just relax shay, I want to help you have an orgasm for the first time " sam says with a massive grin on her face.

Sam starts very slowly to replace Carly's fingers with her own rubbing very gently between her legs flicking her clit with her thumb

" omg mmmm omg woahhh " carly murmurs starting to breath heavily

" just relax you will be me and Freddie's slave from now on " purrrs sam adding " my god carly look how wet you are, you little slut "

Sam pulls Carly's legs further apart for better access , she begins to gently eat out her pristine pussy whilst one hand goes to her small but very firm breasts.

" mmmm shay you taste delicious " says a fired up sam " I haven't had any pussy food before, you better cum for momma "

" yes mistress I will do as you say " replies carly building up to her first orgasm

carly's body stiffens and bucks for the first time in her life as sam eats and licks every last drop of cum from her hairless pussy

" well shay what do you think " laughs sam wiping her mouth " now you know why me and Freddie have sex all the time "

Carly can hardly speak just muttering " omg I feel , I can't really explain mmmmmmm "

As carly opens her eyes sam is peeling off her thong and unhooking her bra looking every inch a playboy model

" well shay you little slut now its my turn , I know you check out my body everyday, now you get a taste of it " says sam with a sly grin

" yes mistress " replies carly thinking is this better than a dream

Just then out of the corner of her eye she catches the site of Freddie sitting on the stairs shirtless with a huge erection in his hand enjoying the site of sam and carly on the sofa

" Give us a shout when its my turn " smirks freddie...


	9. Chapter 9

icarly Heatwave part 9

Carly nervously started to kiss sam's inner thighs working slowly to her core, the sight of her neatly shave pussy was a site to behold and better than anything she had seen on the porn channel, she was amazed how curvy sam was and those magnificent breasts were like melons.

" ohhh shay you little pussy eating slut " moaned sam " mmmmmmm omg fucking god "

Carly raked her teeth across Sam's clitoris again and again making sam even wetter , she was building up to a massive orgasm.

" mistress will you cum for me " laughs carly getting more and more confident

" mmmmmm keep going shay " says sam grinning with delight " whoa look at your nipples carly they are like coat hooks, do i turn you on that much " she adds

All of a sudden sam's back arches with her body shuddering to a massive orgasm.

" jesus shay who would have thought miss prissy would be able to do that " sam laughs adding

" you will eat my pussy on command carly and you might get something back in return "

Sam moves forward and gives carly a lingering full on snog making carly feel wet and horny again

"over to you Freddie " sam motions for Freddie to come over and make carly a woman...

Freddie's 6 pack and huge erection had carly in a trance , reaching out she stroked his 8" cock

putting it into her mouth the hardness was a shock to her.

Sam was also enjoying the view shouting out " go on Benson fuck her brains out till she can't walk "

Freddie didn't need to be egged on.

he flips carly onto the sofa, Carly's tight butt on view " I've been waiting for this moment all my life he thinks to himself "

" just relax shay " Freddie says rubbing her clit to make her wetter.

Carly's mouth gaped as he entered her from behind slowly pumping in and out of her tight wet pussy picking up a bit of speed she again starts to wimper and moan for the second time in an hour

" omg she is so tight " thinks Freddie enjoying the moment " cannot wait for a threesome with these 2 bitches " is all that he has on his mind.

" mmmmmm ommmggg fuck me Freddie " says a red faced carly breathing heavily

" go on Benson make my little slut cum again and again " sam shouts " fuck her Freddie fuck her till she's pregnant "

Carly's body stiffens to a massive orgasm just as Freddie shoots his hot seed into her pussy

" omg " that is all carly can whisper as she breaths heavily " no wonder you two are at it all the time " she adds all three of them laughing.

But as carly gets up to get a water from the refrigerator sam goes back into bitch mode, giving her a smack around the face.

" oi shay don't get to close to my man " sam says adding " put some clothes on you dirty little slut "

This should have been the best moment of her life but carly starts to cry again

" what am I going to do " she thinks to herself...


	10. Chapter 10

icarly Heatwave part 10

Sam was looking in the refrigerator for someone to eat, it was another warm day and sam seemed to be permanently dressed in a bikini, the cool of the fridge making her nipples poke through her bikini top, even after hours of relentless lovemaking to freddie she was already feeling horny.

Her eyes turned to carly who was cleaning the appartment dressed in tight leggings

Sam grabs carly and lifts her onto the kitchen counter pulling off her leggings and thong

" mmmmmm breakfast is served " purrs sam, who starts to eat out Carly's pussy gently with her thumb massaging the clitoris in a circular motion

" oooohhhhh mmmmmmmm ommmmmg " cries carly in ecstasy

Sam inserts two fingers curling them up making the slim brunette buck and moan even more.

" I'm going to eat you out whenever I want shay " laughs sam adding " don't forget I am your mistress and own you "

Just at this point Carly's body explodes from a massive orgasm with sam licking every last drop of cum from her pussy

" best breakfast ever " grins sam " now make me some eggs you little slut " she barks

But carly has grown in confidence over night and takes the lead pulling at the strings of Sam's bikini bottoms she pulls them down in one swift move

" what the fuck carly " sam chuckles

" I'm going to make you moan like Freddie does " grins carly now releasing her 36c's from her top

" you have the best body ever sam " pulling her legs further apart

Carly starts to lick Sam's pussy up and down, raking her teeth across the clitoris making sam moan and whine in record time

" yeah I'm going to eat your pussy every day blonde " carly says like a woman possessed

" mmmmmmm ommmgggggg fucking hell you little pussy eating dyke " yells sam " make me cum on your gorgeous face , eat me you bitch " she adds breathing heavily nearing her orgasm

Carly gives one last slow lick as sam explodes covering her in a huge amount of cum, carly savoring the taste smiles and leans forward and gives sam a long lingering kiss on the lips.

" bloody hell carly " you ate me out better than Benson.

Breakfast will never be the same again...


	11. Chapter 11

icarly Heatwave part 11

Carly's confidence grew everyday since her first sexual experience, wearing low cut tops tight jeans and even matching sam parading around in tiny bikini's.

Freddie had noticed that carly was filling out nicely, her breast's were getting quite big now and her nipples always seem to be rock hard and the curve of that ass...wow

Carly had just taken a long bath and came back into the living room hearing the familiar moans of sam being fucked senseless by freddie on the couch

Normally carly would have turned around and gone back into the bathroom but now carly was a completely different animal, she silently walked up to sam while peeling off her black thong and straddled Sam's face grinding her pussy on her mouth.

" Eat me you blonde bitch " carly demands, before she could say a word carly starts to ride Sam's face

Freddie mouth gaped open this wasn't the meek and mild carly of old, he reaches out unclips her bra and caresses her growing breasts, carly nipples again resembling coat hangers .

" mmmmmm oooohhhhhh so fucking good " moans carly , her hands playing with sam's hair

Sam's eyes were wide open enjoying every second, her tongue exploring carly's tight hairless mound

" god shay is so fucking wet " thinks sam

Freddie suddenly releases a huge amount of seed into sam filling her pussy up for the second time in 24 hours he sits back on the floor exhausted, but enjoying the view.

Not long after carly reaches her orgasm " mmmmm god oh my god your so fucking good sam " screams carly

Sam caresses Carly's breasts " woah these thing are getting huge shay " laughs sam

" yep I have seen you checking them out for the last few days " grins carly

" you cheeky little bitch " smirks sam playfully rubbing Carly's ass

Carly pulls sam's head towards her giving sam a very long lingering kiss

" not such a little girl now, am I Blondie " carly says walking away naked

For once in her life Samantha Puckett was speechless...


	12. Chapter 12

icarly Heatwave part 12

Carly was waiting eagerly for the arrival of sam's sister Melanie who was coming to stay for the week her pussy already getting wet at the thought of seducing her.

The brunette was horny all the time, her body now matched sam in every department carly knew this and teased Freddie at every opportunity making him hard all the time was so much fun, this also turned on sam who seemed to egg her on.

" I'm here " shrieked Melanie as she enters the aparment.

" whoa Freddie loving the beard " she says rubbing her hand up and down his chin

" carly wtf happened to you, omg look at you just wow " Melanie says checking out the girl that used to be a twig up and down, liking what she see's.

Carly had on a low cut top showing a great deal of cleavage and tight leggings.

" don't look bad yourself Melanie " carly says adding " give us a hug then "

She grabs the blonde and holds her tightly, melanie's eyes widen as Carly's hand slips on to her ass giving it a tight squeeze and then rubbing it up and down

" nice " is all the Carly uttered as she walks away grinning

Melanie was taken back a bit, this isn't the same miss prissy I knew 6 months ago

" she is stunning " Melanie thinks to herself, this week is going to be fun

After lunch a familiar sound could be heard coming from the bedroom sam and Freddie were busy with their afternoon lovemaking session, the headboard banning against the wall as sam moaned and whimpered with the occasional grunt from Freddie.

" don't they ever let up " Melanie says rolling her eyes

" sounds like their going for some sort of record " laughs carly getting hornier by the second

Carly had changed into her favorite bikini a little black and white number with thong bottoms knowing it showed off her ass to perfection

" how a bit of sunbathing Mel " says carly heading to the fridge for a water

" yep I'm up for that " says Melanie finding it hard to take her eyes off Carly's figure

" you can borrow one of my swimsuits " says carly adding " I've had buy a load of new ones because of these " groping her 34c's making her nipples rock hard

Melanie gets changed and heads back to the living room

" what do you think carly " melanie says twirling around showing off her body in a tiny red bikini

" mmmmm you look gorgeous " carly says salivating at the though of munching on her mound

Carly can't hold out much longer and makes a bee line to melanie whipping off her bikini top with one hand and pushing her onto the couch with the other.

" Carly " a startled melanie says " sam told me you have turned into a sex crazed bitch but..."

Before she could say another word carly was snogging Melanie's face biting her bottom lip, the noise of sam and Freddie upstairs adding to the atmosphere.

Carly moves down to Melanie's breasts sucking and nibbling her nipples, she wasn't putting up much of a fight, well she couldn't carly had her arms pinned down.

" wow you are so strong shay " says melanie thinking how puny she used to be

Carly straddles Melanie's face as she pulled off her bikini bottoms

" eat me out now " demands carly " I need sex now "

" mmmm with pleasure " moans melanie her tongue exploring Carly's folds

" oooohhhhh mmmmmmm ooommmgggg " purrs carly getting wetter and wetter

" you are good Mel, I bet you've eaten sam out I know how close twins are "

Melanie cannot answer as carly pushed down even more onto her face only momentary letting her gasp some air

" fucking hell yeeeesssss " cries carly as she cums all over Melanie's face.

" mmmm delicious " pants Mel licking every bit of cum from Carly's pussy

" god your a horny little slut carly " melanie grins as she takes off her bikini bottoms.

" my turn for some pussy food now I think " smirks carly pulling melanie closer to her mouth

Just then sam and Freddie appear at the bottom of the stairs...


	13. Chapter 13

icarly Heatwave part 13

Sam and freddie had heard carly and Melanie's moans from upstairs and came to join in the fun

Freddie slipped behind carly and started to thrust into her from behind as she ate out Melanie meanwhile sam started to caress Melanie's boobs from behind then copying one of Carly's moves she straddled her face

" is this what you call face sitting " laughs sam adding " go on Mel eat my pussy real good "

" mmmmmm delicious " grins carly as she devours Melanie " you taste so sweet "

Freddie has been dreaming of this moment, his cock deep inside Carly's pussy his erection was as hard as iron

" god carly you are so tight " grunts freddie checking out her curvy ass

" ooooohhhhh mmmmmmm god " cries sam as she starts to cum all over Melanie's face

Just after, freddie shoots an insane amount of cum into carly who continues to eat Melanie's pussy giving her multiple orgasm's.

Carly takes her time eating every drop from Melanie's body

" I think you taste even sweeter than sam " carly purrs' giving a dirty look in Sam's direction

" god your a cum eating slut shay " sam barks

" now now girls " Melanie interrupts " there's enough cum for everyone " she grins.

Later on after dinner

" where's sam " freddie asks Melanie

" oh she's locked herself in the rest room " she replies " she's a bit upset "

" why what's happened " freddie says " tell me"

" Sam challenged carly to a arm wrestling match to see who would get the first use of your cock every day and you wouldn't believe it carly won 3-0 "

" no way " Freddie's looks surprised sam must be gutted

" I think it must be all that cum carly eats making her super human " laughs melanie

Just then carly appears in stockings and suspenders with a tiny matching bra and behind her is sam who's attached to a lead handcuffed and naked except for a black thong

" who's the momma now sam " carly says smacking Sam's ass

" you are miss shay " replies sam with tears in her eyes

Freddie getting turned on, was now sporting a huge erection. Carly wraps her fingers around his hard shaft and starts to slowly wank freddie off

" you see sam this belongs to me first " snarls carly giving Sam's ass another hard smack

" remember how you've been treating me for the last few weeks well now I'm the mistress "

Carly laughs pulling on Sam's hair " come on freddie your mine for the night "

With this they disappear up to the bedroom

Carly adding " you will be on the couch from now on Blondie "


	14. Chapter 14

icarly Heatwave part 14

Summer was nearly over

Melanie had gone back home, Spencer was due back from his 6 months art tour of Italy.

Sam woke up on the couch to hear giggling coming from the kitchen, it was bad enough that she had to sleep the night alone and listen to Carly and Freddie make love for most of the night but now Freddie had Carly's legs spread apart on the kitchen table and was eating her pussy out, Carly was starting to moan and wimper again.

Sam got up and took the initiative

" Ok Benson go and have a shower you have cum all over your beard " barked Sam " I will finish miss shay off "

Freddie grinned at Sam knowing after just one night she would be sex starved.

Sam took over licking the inner walls of Carly's legs her thumb gently stoking her hard clit in a circular motion. Carly's breathing deepened as Sam's tounge hit her wet pussy

" mmmmmmm ooooohhhhhh ooooommmmmggggggg " Carly cried " just there Sam god you eat me better than Freddie ever will "

Sam reaches out and plays with Carly's Rock hard nipples and caressing her breasts that are now the same size as Sam's at 36c

" always said it takes another woman to reach other parts a man cannot " Sam says laughing

Carly saving herself from cumming quickly flips Sam onto her back and peels of her black thong

" now its my turn Puckett " Carly sneers " I need your cum inside me "

Carly devours Sam's pussy in a violent manner raking her teeth time and time again across her clitoris eating Sam like never before "

" mmmmmm oooooohhhhhhh omg Shay " says a heavily breathing Sam adding " jesus you are one little horny slut today "

Carly relishes the fact she is now stronger and curvier than Sam, keeping her pinned down with one arm she starts to finger the blonde curling her fingers up to reach Sam's g spot.

Sam's words become unintelligible as wave upon wave of mutiple orgasms take over her body, she bucks and twists until Carly finally let's up.

" OK Sam time to clean you up " Carly says slowly eating every last drop of cum

" omg Shay that was fucking mind blowing " Sam just about mutters with a huge grin on her face adding " you can eat me out anytime you pussy eating bitch "

Carly laughs saying " no one can call me a twig anymore, puberty has done good "

Freddie returns to the living room to see Sam still laying on the kitchen counter still breathing heavily not being able to move

" bloody hell Carly you have drained the life out of her " grins a shirtless Freddie

Carly eyes him up checking out his ripped 6 pack and cut oblique muscles

" god Benson it should be illegal for you to wear a shirt " carly laughs rubbing his abs up and down feeling every ridge with her hand landing on his growing bulge.

" I can't believe you can be hornier than Sam " Freddie says caressing her curvy but very firm ass

He rips off Carly thong admiring the view lifting her gently to the couch with only one thing on his mind.

But Just then they hear the apartment front door opening

Spencer is back...


	15. Chapter 15

iCarly Heatwave part 15

Spencer walked into to be greeted by Freddie pounding away, thrusting in and out of Carly's tight pussy from behind her ass jiggling after every stroke. At first Spencer thought he was fucking some random brunette until a voice uttered

" hey what's up Spencer " Carly says turning her head in his direction as though she was just sitting on the couch watching TV.

" what the...omg...is that you Carly...your body...omg...puberty finally hit you " Spencer says his mouth gaping open adding " you little slut "

At this moment Spencer starts to grow a bulge in his pants... " No way this shouldn't be happening, this is my little sister and her body is turning me on " Spencer thinks to himself

As Freddie continues to pound in and out of Carly he doesn't notice that Sam is also in the apartment and heading his way dressed in just a bra and thong.

" Sam why are you here and woaahhhh that body " grins Spencer

" me and Freddie live here now " laughs Sam " so you better get used to that "

Sam proceeds to unbutton Spencer's jeans and pulls them down, his cock fully erect springs to attention she takes the tip of his penis in her mouth and the other onto his shaft starting to wank him off

" not bad Spencer nearly as big as Benson's " Sam utters slurping on his cock adding " don't worry about Carly she is now a first class pussy munching bitch "

Carly starts to moan and pant as Freddie pulls her legs further apart, thrusting like a wild animal. Freddie is even more turned on knowing Spencer is watching him he continues to fuck Carly like never before.

" mmmmmm fuuuuck ommmmmmg fuck me Freddie, fuck me pregnant " says Carly as her first orgasm hits and then another

Freddie just keeps on going pounding, even deeper into Carly than ever before as she cums for the third time in less than 10 minutes

Sam has now slipped out of her thong and pulls Spencer by his penis over to the kitchen table she bends over and demands he fucks her as good as Freddie does.

Spencer does as he is told and starts to slip into Sam's pussy although not as long as Freddie he makes up for it in girth.

" mmmmmm oooohhhhhhhhh niiiiiicccceeeeee " Sam says noticing Spencer can't take his eyes off of Freddie and Carly

" can't believe that's my little sister " Spencer grins " she is as curvy as you now Sam and Benson with a full beard at 15 ommmggggg "

Freddie still pounds on Carly

" god she makes me so damned hard " Freddie thinks to himself just as he starts to pump an insane amount of cum into carly

" oohhhh cream pie time " laughs Carly as a fourth orgasm hits her

As Spencer and Sam continue to fuck he sees Carly stand up for the first time, admiring every curve, her breasts and omg her ass is even better than Sam's.

With these thoughts he pumps his first lot of seed into a disappointed Sam

" looks like we are going to have to teach you to last longer than that " Sam says I'm not even close to an orgasm.

" Hey we can't have that now " Carly licking her lips moves over to Sam " out of the way Spencer, I will finish her off and devour that sweet tasting pussy "

Spencer just stands there wide eyed feeling his cock stiffen again.

" I think I'm going to enjoy Sam and Freddie living here " Spencer thinks to himself...


	16. Chapter 16

iCarly Heatwave 16

Spencer could hear Sam shouting from the living room

" Carly no, please I'm tired what the hell " Sam was saying

" Are you telling me NO " Carly shrieks at Sam adding " I Will tell you when I'm going to eat you out you fucking blonde bitch "

Carly had Sam pinned down on the kitchen table , the days when Sam easily pinned Carly were over, Puberty had taken over Carly's body and she now towered over Sam by at least 5 inches.

She proceeded to pull down Sam's jeans and ripping of her thong with her teeth she started to lick and muzzle her nose into her wet pussy.

" you fucking pussy eating slut. Oooohhhh Mmmmmmmm Goddddd " Sam says, this is all that she could say knowing she couldn't fend off Carly.

" I need to eat your cum every day Puckett " Carly says licking her lips and going down for some more pussy food adding " you are mine bitch "

Spencer just stood there frozen thinking " omg my little sister is literally raping Sam " they hadn't seen him , he had cock in hand starting to stroke himself off.

" Oooohhhh aaaaaahhhhh Jesus " Sam moaned as she was set to explode from her first orgasm

" that's it Blondie cum for me NOW " Carly demanded adding " you will do as your told "

" Mmmmmmm yes mistress " Sam says as she cums all over Carly's face

" delicious " Carly purrs like the cat that got the cream

As Sam gets up she spies Spencer, eyes closed in the corner still wanking himself off

" hey spencer need a little help there " Sam laughs making a bee line to him

Sam starts to suck Spencer off slowly at first then speeding up a little she holds the base of his stiffened cock trying to make him last a bit longer.

" Sam who said you could suck of my brother " Carly laughs still licking her lips from Sam's cum on her face still feeling horny

" hey Slut bend over " Freddie says as he enters from the balcony

Carly hadn't seen him and was taken by surprise. Freddie peeling off her leggings and thong in one swift move takes Carly from behind.

" you know you were saying that you can have Sam anytime you like " laughs Freddie " well I can fuck your brains out just the same " pushing his fully erect 8" into Carly's wet but tight pussy

" Oooohhhh fucccckkkk mmmmmmmm Freddie you stud " Carly grins

Freddie grabs and slaps her ass as he pushes deeper and deeper from every angle to hit her sweet spot all Carly can do is moan in pleasure.

Spencer seeing his sister being taken from behind blows his load into Sam's mouth . Sam swallows every last drop

" jeez Spencer you pervert " Sam laughs are you getting all horny over Carly's body again adding " I can't believe that twig is more curvier than me now "

Spencer and Sam sit on the couch watching Freddie and Carly Fuck like never before

" watch closely Spencer " Sam says " Freddie could teach you a trick or two "

Spencer laughs as he hears his sister moan from multiple orgasms...


	17. Chapter 17

iCarly Heatwave 17

This was the day Carly was waiting for Spencer and Freddie had gone to the ball game and would not be home until late.

She had ordered Sam, her slave to dress in stocking and suspenders and to meet her in the living room at 7 , she was going to show her once and for all who was in charge.

Sam entered the apartment wearing a short coat her stockinged legs were shapely and the high heels made her look amazing. Carly made a bee line to her and unbuttoned her coat and slips it off.

" woah nice Sam look at that ass and rack " Carly grins adding " look at at your stomach "

Since Carly had beaten her at arm wrestling Sam had been working out and doing a thousand stomach crunches every day , her stomach showing a faint six pack

" mmmm very nice " Carly says her hands running down her abs and round to that hard bubblebutt giving it a hard slap

" I did not like the tone of your voice the other day Blondie " Carly barks at Sam adding " When I tell you I'm going to eat you out you obey me OK "

" sorry Miss Shay " says Sam " it was only because I was tired "

" are you tired tonight Sam " Carly mocks her " well tough luck " Carly gives her a punch to the stomach and twists her arm up behind her back then kissing her neck softly, Sam gives a soft moan wondering what Carly has in store for the evening.

Carly orders Sam to lay on the floor as she peels off her yoga pants and straddles the blondes face

" you better have some pussy food first Sam " Carly says " because you are going to be fucked later

" mmmmmm ohhhhhhhh yesssssss " Carly moans as she starts to ride Sam's face

" eat me out you blonde bitch " Carly smothering Sam's mouth only letting her gasp for breathe every now and again

" yes Miss Shay " is all that Sam can manage to say finding Carly's clitoris and working her tongue in a circular motion

As Carly cums over Sam she flips her over and starts to devour the blondes pussy

" I need your cum Sam " Carly stops and gives Sam a look like never before Her eyes glazed over

" I will eat you out where and whenever I want to you curvy fucking bitch " Carly sneers adding

" I will make you pay for how you treated me in the past "

" ohhhhhhhh mmmmmmmm goddddd " Sam is already soaking wet from Carly's pussy eating skills

" Jesus Carly " Sam adds her body bucks from her first orgasm

" fuccckkkinnng delicious " Carly says to Sam " I want more, you better cum for me again "

Carly has Sam pinned down, her strength overpowering the blonde attempts to move. Sam's pussy is there for the taking and Carly is not going to let up , licking and sucking on her mound she cums again and again Carly literally milking Sam dry.

Carly stands up licking her lips making sure all Sam's cum has been devoured

Sam is laying in a heap totally spent from being eaten out not able to move.

" I don't think I can take anymore tonight " Sam says breathing heavily

Carly's mood changes again

" you never learn Puckett " Carly sneers giving Sam a punch to the stomach " I will tell you when you've had enough, I am in charge SLUT "

Unknown to Sam , Carly had a had bought a strap on and was going to rape her here and now, she had been watching hard core porn and Sam was going to be her plaything

Carly rolls Sam onto her stomach taking in the amazing view of that ass

" if I was a boy I would have to fuck you doggy style every day " laughs Carly

" no Carly, please I don't think that's going to fit " pleads Sam

" don't worry Blondie I will make it fit " Carly sneers into her ear

Carly slowly pushes into Sam's pussy and gets into a rhythm making Sam wet again

" what a slut you are Puckett " Carly laughs admiring the way her ass ripples every time she thrusts into her ravaged hole

" mmmmmmm Oooohhhh No more please " Sam pleads

" the more you say no to me Blondie " Carly says " the more your going to get "

Carly pushes even deeper into Sam making her cum for the fifth time , not missing out she quickly licks the nectar out of Sam again

" mmmmmmmmm " Carly says " don't think I'm finished yet Puckett "

With this she shows Sam the new handcuffs she has bought...


	18. Chapter 18

icarly Heatwave 18

" Hey BITCH come here NOW " Carly shouts at Sam from the bedroom " get your fucking blonde ass up here "

As Sam enters the room she Is met with a hard punch to her stomach, reeling forward with no time to react she receives another from Carly's fist , boom now a third.

" I'm in charge Puckett " Carly sneers adding " I will dominate you in every way "

As Carly pulls down Sam's leggings she throws her on to the bed ripping Sam's thong off and pulling her legs wide apart

Sam's pussy is already glistening and so inviting

" fucking hell you're wet already " Carly says shaking her head " what a little slut you are Puckett "

" well I can't help it miss Shay " replies Sam " that PVC cat suit you have on is amazing "

" Well lucky for you Blondie I am a very hungry girl " laughs Carly running her hand across Sam's ass and fondling her boobs then running her down to her pussy then rock hard clitoris

Pausing for a moment Carly strips off her cat suit and with Sam admiring the view climbs onto the bed making sure Sam's legs are pinned down, she takes the handcuffs and clips her wrists to the headboard

" I'm going to eat you out like never before Puckett " Carly sighs inserting 2 fingers into Sam's pristine pussy and curls her fingers upwards towards her g spot

" I'm going to milk and eat your cum over and over SLUT " Carly barks making Sam flinch

" mmmmmmm ohhhhhhhh ommmmmgggggg " Sam moans and whimpers until Carly starts to kiss her quite violently on the mouth biting her lip very hard

" ouch you bitch " cries Sam with a trickle of blood running from her face

" what did you just call me Puckett " Carly says smashing her fist into Sam's firm abs

" just remember who you are talking to SAMANTHA PUCKETT " Carly sneers adding " I am your mistress and you're not going to forget that for the rest of your life I'm not going to leave you alone "

Carly punches Her again hard in the stomach

" Remember when you used to bully me, well now I'm going to fuck you up everyday " Carly spits into Sam's ear "

Carly rakes her teeth over her clitoris and starts to eat her out violently not letting up, Sam cries are of pleasure and pain

" knowing I can beat you up Puckett is such a turn on " Carly sneers in between mouthfuls of pussy

" Jesus noooooo ohhhhhhhh fucccckkkk " cries Sam as she reaches her orgasm

" mmmm yes mine all mine " Carly sighs as she eats the first batch of cum for the evening

" fucking delicious I need more Blondie " Carly licks her lips adding " your pussy food tastes like honey "

Carly goes straight back to work on Sam's throbbing pussy lips inserting her fingers again and again eating her out making her explode for the second time

Then all of a sudden Carly feels Freddie's rock hard cock enter her from behind, he had been watching them from the open door and couldn't resist the site of that curvy ass. starting to pump in and out of her moist pussy doggy style, Carly's favourite position.

The site of Freddie fucking Carly makes Sam cum again for the third time, not missing out Carly laps up every drop of her cum

" mmmmmm fucccckkkk oooohhhhhhhh goddddd " Carly now cries cumming all over Freddie's cock as he shoots his load into her

In a flash Carly straddles Sam's face so she can clean out her pussy, a mixture of Freddie and Carly cum

" mmmmm delicious " Sam says in between breaths with dried blood still on her face

" you can go now Benson " Carly growls adding " I need to teach Sam a lesson "


	19. Chapter 19

icarly Heatwave 19

Carly was becoming unstable, her power over Sam was now total and was turning her on even more, the thought of dominating the blonde sexually wasn't enough. Sam is going to be taught a lesson in what its like to be bullied.

Carly climbs back onto Sam still handcuffed to the bed and slaps her hard across the face

" You will never forget tonight Puckett as long as you live " Carly says in a menacing voice

Carly starts to nibble on Sam's amazing breasts her nipples are rock hard and proceeds to rake her teeth across them making Sam writhe around

" oh Sam... look your wet already " Carly barks " you are one horny slut "

Carly starts to feed on Sam's pussy for the first time for the evening

" I should bottle this and sell it " Carly laughs " I could make a fortune "

" yes mistress " Sam replies adding " you are the best pussy eating brunette ever "

Carly gives Sam a hard punch to the face " did I say you could talk Blondie "

She starts to feast on Sam's exposed pussy again inserting two fingers to get as much cream as possible

" mmmmm oooohhhhhhhh goddddd " Sam starts to moan as her first proper orgasm hits her

Carly licks the cum up slowly savouring the taste whilst never taking her thumb off of Sam's clitoris rubbing it gently in a circular motion, keeping Sam as turned on as much as possible. No sooner as the first orgasm hit Sam's body a second followed within seconds making her buck, breathing heavily her body tensed making her stomach form in to a six pack.

" whoa Sam look at those abs " Carly sits up admiring them adding " you have been working out even Freddie would be proud of those "

Carly rubs her hand up and down the ridges on her stomach feeling every ab she counts one , two , three , four , five , six.

" Mmmmm very nice Puckett " Carly compliments Sam with a sneer " so you think your still tough do you Blondie "

Carly punches Sam hard in the stomach whilst sitting on her legs pinning them down, with her hands handcuffed Sam has no way of defending herself.

" oooooooftt ouuuch " Sam grunts going from pleasure to pain as Carly continues to punch her

" what's it like Puckett, how does it feel to be on the receiving end for a change " Carly says laughing " god I want to beat you and eat you fucking blonde slut, and I will "

Carly now forces Sam's legs up behind her arms so she can devour her pristine pussy even more

" fucking hell Sam look how wet you are " Carly sneers " that beating has actually made you even hornier, yesssssss " Carly again starts to lick and gently bite her clitoris

" yes miss Shay " Sam says in a quiet voice breathing heavily from the beating and from being eaten out again " mmmmmmmm gooodddddd yesssssss "

Sam is on the verge of her third orgasm of the evening and it doesn't take long for her body to shudder and buck covering Carly's face with her cum

"Fucking delicious " Carly purrs " I swear this stuff is making me stronger "

Carly takes her time making sure she hasn't missed a drop of the white nectar at the same time tweaking Sam's rock hard nipples

Six months ago Carly wouldn't say boo to a goose but now puberty and a lot of cum eating had turned her into a dominant mistress making Sam her plaything.

The evening has only just begun and Carly is still hungry...


	20. Chapter 20

icarly Heatwave 20

Sam was standing by the kitchen counter her face turned away from the approaching Freddie

" hey Sam " Freddie says " wow you and Carly went at it last night, must have been some kind of record what was it like 3 hours non stop "

" yep " was all that Sam could say in a quite voice

" well look at me Sam what's up with you " Freddie reaching out turning Sam around by the waist

" holy crap Sam look at your face " Freddie says looking some what surprised

Sam right eye was bruised and swollen her lip was split and looked really painful with a faint trickle of blood running down her mouth every now and then

" jeez Carly must have beat the fuck out of you " Freddie says " why didn't you fight back "

" she had me handcuffed and used her weight to pin my legs to the bed, she's so strong now and goes into some kind of trance and loses it " Sam says lifting her shirt to reveal her bruised abs

" whoa I know I shouldn't say this but Carly giving you a beating is turning me on big style " Freddie sneers pulling Sam up onto the kitchen counter ripping off her leggings and thong he starts to eat at her pussy pulling her legs further apart for better access inserting his throbbing cock into her wet core he thrusts hard from the start manoureving her onto her front so he can watch her ass ripple and bounce

" Carly's right about one thing Blondie, you are always so fucking wet like a slut you are " Freddie laughs as he thrusts deeper and faster

" mmmmmmm oooohhhhhhhh yeeessssssssss goooooddddddddd " Sam cries as another orgasm rocks her body as Freddie empties his massive load once again into her pulsating pussy. Cream pie time

Sam goes to give Freddie a hug but instead he grabs her by the hair pulling her face down on the counter whispering in her ear

" Remember Puckett you are just a fuck doll for me and Carly now " Freddie sneers as his cock hardens again he gestures to Sam to give him some head " do as you are told Puckett or I will get Carly to beat you up again tonight

The door opens and Carly walks in looking in a foul mood slamming the door hard

" Sam you really are a fucking slag " are the first words to come out of Carly's mouth adding " get off my boyfriend "

Pulling her up by her hair she punches Sam hard in the stomach hitting a spot on her abs that is still tender from last night beatings, then again and again she punches her until Sam doubles up leaning forward Carly lands an uppercut to her face making blood spurt from Sam's split lip.

" I'm going to fucking break you Puckett " Carly rages at Sam dragging her to the sofa

Carly pulls her legs apart and proceeds to devour Sam's pussy

" Look she must like a beating look how fucking wet she is what a slut " Carly sneers as she rakes her teeth again and again across Sam's clitoris making her buck

" oooooohhhhh aaaaahhhhhh yes mistress " Sam replies as she nears yet another orgasm

" did I say you could speak bitch " Carly says as she punches Sam full in the face again and goes back to eating her cum not missing a drop

Freddie just stood there in awe his cock now as hard as iron wanking himself off and unknown to them Spencer was standing on the stairs doing exactly the same thing , getting off on the fact that Carly was one minute beating up Sam the once blonde bully and the next having sex with her.

Carly stands up to admire her handy work , Sam has a bloody face bruised abs yet still cums like a waterfall

" hey Freddie don't waste that " Carly laughs pointing at his hard on she bends over letting him glide into her thrusting gently at first then speeding up

" god your so tight Carl's " Freddie sniggers as he pounds away at his first love then glancing over at Sam

" Hey what the fuck look " Freddie laughs adding " I think you have well and truly broken Puckett "

All three look at Sam and see something never before

SAM IS CRYING...


	21. Chapter 21

icarly Heatwave 21

Sam walks through the corridor towards the detention room but just as she gets to the janitors closet she is pulled violently into the room.

" Freddie what the hell " Sam shouts as he pulls her up onto the bench

" just shut the fuck up Puckett " Freddie sneers at Sam putting one hand over her mouth to keep her quite, with the other hand he rips her top open then quickly unhooking her bra he sucks on her firm breasts biting on her soon rock hard nipples

" Freddie I said No " Sam says in a muffled voice " please Freddie No "

Freddie slaps Sam hard across the face as he rips her yoga pants down then her thong is ripped from her always wet pussy his first two fingers thrust into her core without warning

" you bastard " Sam whimpers in shock at how rough Freddie is treating her

Freddie admires Sam's 6 pack laughing at the bruises that still show from Carly's last beating as he undoes his zipper to release his huge erection

" just keep quite you blonde slut " Freddie barks adding " I will fuck you where and when I want "

" but your hurting me " Sam starts to cry thinking Freddie might let up but it makes him even more determined to rape her

Freddie thrusts his full 9 inches deep into her pussy making sure to be as rough as he can, he puts his hand back over Sam's mouth as he pounds her like a man possessed

Sam struggles to close her legs but Freddie is to strong and changes position time and time again forcing Sam onto her front his favourite position watching again as her ass ripples in motion to the thrusts he doesn't let up as Sam cries and gasps for him to stop

Again Freddie forces her face to the bench holding her down in a submissive way he keeps up the thrusting as hard as he can treating Sam like a rag doll

" fucking bastard " is all that Sam can say through the sobs as she reaches a massive orgasm but he continues to pound into her

" just remember Blondie this is going to be your life everyday from now on " Freddie smirks adding " if I'm not fucking you then Carly will "

Just as Freddie admires how muscular Sam's back has become he ejaculates his full load into Sam making her moan but this time he stays inside her making sure his cum is as deep inside her pussy as possible before pulling out he takes one last admiring look at her ravaged pussy

" clean yourself up you whore " Freddie sneers " and put some clothes on you really are a slut Puckett "

As Sam sobs she gathers her belongings feeling violated she collapses to the floor while Freddie quietly leaves with a big grin on his face.

Later that day Sam makes it back to the apartment nervously opening the door hoping no one is in yet but no Carly is standing by the kitchen table hands on hips waiting for her

" so Blondie you think you can fuck my boyfriend wenether you want " Carly sneers at Sam

" no Carly you have got it wrong Freddie raped me " Sam says reaching out touching her arm

But Carly is not going to believe her she launches a series of punches into Sam's stomach once again soaking up the punishment Carly is impressed how hard her abs are pulling up her top admiring her six pack

" god Sam these are such a turn on feeling Her ridges that form her abs " Carly laughs dropping down on her knees she kisses them gently

Sam is so confused one minute Carly is beating her up then the next wanting to have sex with her, in no time at all Carly is peeling of her yoga pants and thong

" I need feeding Puckett " Carly sneers as she starts to eat at Sam's core adding " wow Sam I love how wet you are all the time "

As Carly starts to eat the blonde out Sam starts to cry again

" hey the water works won't make any difference Puckett " Carly sneers adding Freddie told me you tried that with him in the janitors closet BITCH "

Carly now works her way up to Sam's stomach kissing her abs she thrusts two fingers into Her core making Sam buck and tremble, she nears a massive orgasm Carly goes back down to make sure she doesn't miss the explosion of cum that escapes from Sam again eating up every drop

" mmmmmm god you taste delicious " Carly purrs licking every drop of the white nectar up admiring Sam's toned body

As Sam goes to clean herself up in the rest room Freddie appears and walks up to Carly giving her a high five

" if Sam is not pregnant this time I will keep fucking her until she is " Freddie sneers as they both laugh together

" I really hope so " Carly replies " she is ours to do what we want with " ...


	22. Chapter 22

iCarly Heatwave 22

A familiar sound echo's through the Shay apartment as Spencer walks down the stairs

A naked Sam is being fucked senseless by Freddie with Carly holding Sam down whilst she sucks on her erect nipples

" mmmmmm godddddd nooooooooo " Sam screams as she is pounded against her will again

" hey guys " Spencer says " the whole block must be awake with Sam screaming like that "

Carly gives Spencer a dirty look while Freddie continues to pound away into the deepest part of Sam's core hitting her pussy at every angle for maximum effect

" fuck off Spencer " Carly sneers " Freddie's going fuck her until she is pregnant "

" Cannot believe after the insane amount of cum inside her she not pregnant yet " laughs Freddie speeding up a bit more making Sam writhe around

Carly whips off her thong and straddles Sam's face

" here this will make her stop screaming " Carly chuckles as she starts to ride her face making Sam splutter in between gasps for air " mmmmmmmm eat me bitch yeeessssssssss "

Spencer still getting embarrassed at the site of his naked sister feels his cock harden like an iron rod

" I know its wrong but this is such a turn on " Spencer mumbles to himself as he drops his pants and starts to wank himself off at the amazing site of the threesome going at it like rabbits

" hey what a perv " Carly laughs as she sees Spencer " Freddie look how small Spencer is compared to you "

" needs to get himself some pussy " Freddie sneers as the onslaught on Sam's pussy continues his 6 pack drenched in sweat turning Carly on even more

" go on Benson fuck this blonde bitch pregnant " Carly sneers " fucking slut fuck her fuck her senseless "

" mmmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhhh pleassssssse noooooooooooo " cries Sam as her body trembles to a massive orgasm, panting whilst still eating Carly out

" I'm not done yet Blondie " Freddie sneers as he pounds in and out again and again hitting Sam's core making her moan

Spencer can't hold it any longer and shoots his load all over the couch

" what a wimp " Carly says in between moans " mmmmmmmmm yeeessssssssss "

Sam starts to buck for the second time her body trembles again as Freddie tightens his grip and thrusts deeper and deeper making Sam's words unintelligible

" uggggggh ohhhhhhhh fucccckkkk nooooooooo " Sam starts to breathe heavily just as Carly cums over her face making the Blonde eat every drop

" yeeessssssssss mmmmmmmm " Cries Carly as her body shivers from her orgasm she dismounts Sam and helps Freddie turn her over so Freddie can fuck her in his favourite doggy style position for a final onslaught on her throbbing pussy

The site of Sam's ass rippling and bouncing to his thrusting makes Freddie cock harder than ever and again speeds up as Carly leans in to snog Him

" Go on Freddie split the bitch in half " Carly sneers pulling Sam's hair and hitting her just once full in the face just to remind her who is in charge

" noooooooooooo pleassssssse goddddddddddd " Sam cries as she cums again for the third time her body stiffening and then going limp

Spencer sits on the couch admiring how Freddie can last this long whilst ogling his little sisters body again thinking how puberty has done her good

" fuckkkkkkkkkkkk " cries Freddie as he pumps his seed into Sam making sure he holds his position so none can leak out " quick Carly hold her legs up so my seed can't escape, this slut has got to be pregnant after that "

" well done Freddie " Carly high fives him whilst giving him a long lingering kiss as a reward then looking down at Sam shakes her head

" go and clean yourself up Puckett " Carly shouts " what a slut, look she can hardly walk "

Sam moves slowly to the bathroom tears streaming down her face...


	23. Chapter 23

iCarly Heatwave 23

Carly was watching Sam workout from the sofa, the blonde dressed in a tiny crop top and Lycra cycling shorts her six packs abs rippling and covered in sweat were making Carly salivate, the fact that Sam still wasn't pregnant was a bonus though as she can still use her as a fuck doll.

" fucking hell Sam " Carly reaches out and rubs Sam's abs up and down feeling every ridge " your six pack is now officially better than Freddie's "

" thanks Carl's " Sam nervously replies knowing it won't be long before Carly turns nasty " look its nearly an 8 pack " Sam flexes her stomach even more making Carly's thong wetter than it all ready is

" holy fuck " Carly replies " now that is impressive " patting Sam's abs she pulls her closer by the hair and gives Sam a long lingering kiss

" god I'm hungry " Carly laughs as she pulls Sam down on the couch her hand moving from her impressive abs down to her cycling shorts tugging them down to reveal the smallest black thong in existence

" ha ha what a slut Sam already wet as usual " Carly pulls the thong to one side with her teeth to reveal her perfectly shaved pussy already glistening ready for a devouring

Sam let's out a little moan as Carly gently circles her clitoris with her thumb and nibbles her outer lips

" god I need some pussy food " Carly says purring as Sam already starts to breathe heavily making her abs form into a six pack again " these are such a fucking turn on Puckett " Carly laughs as she gives Sam a playful tap on her stomach "

" thank you miss Shay " Sam pants as Carly speeds up her assault on her mound licking and sucking faster and harder

" mmmmmmmmm goddddddddddd yeeessssssssss " Sam moans beginning to feel her body reaching a slow orgasm " you are the best pussy eater ever "

Just as Carly inserts her fingers into Sam's core its all to much and cums all over her face

" mmmmmmmm yes " Carly laughs greedily licking up all of the white liquid not missing a drop

" you taste fucking delicious " Carly goes back to eating Sam out in between mouth fulls promising to eat her until she is bone dry

" noooooooooooo omgggggggggggggg fucccccckkkkkkkkkkkk " cries Sam as her body trembles and bucks to a second orgasm coating Carly's face again

" fucking amazing " Carly laughs as she eats Sam's cum as though her life depends on it " your pussy just keeps on giving mmmmmmm awesome "

Carly now inserts 3 fingers into Sam curling them up so she can hit Sam's g spot

" noooooooooooo fuckkkkkkkkkkkk jesussssssssssss " Sam arches her back as she cums again for the third time in a short space of time

" unbelievable Puckett " Carly sneers " you taste like nectar, omg I am a good pussy eater

" yes mistress " Sam says between gasps of air " better than Freddie or Melanie "

Carly flips Sam on to her front so she can play with her amazingly toned bubble butt without removing her fingers from Sam's core she keeps on fucking her admiring her muscular back

" wow Sam curvy and muscly you really turn me on " Carly laughs speeding up with the finger fucking

" thank you Mistress " Sam also laughing as she feels yet another orgasm approaching she gets up into a doggy position and screams as orgasm number 4 hits her hard making her scream

" wow Sam " Carly sneers " you are one horny slut " as she pulls Sam over again pulling her legs apart to access her mound again eating and licking Sam clean once again admiring her sweaty six pack she moves up to her stomach giving it a hard slap

" these abs belong to me " Carly sighs feeling every ridge and bump " amazing Sammy just fucking amazing but I am still a very hungry girl "

Sam was thinking how long will it be before Carly turns nasty...


	24. Chapter 24

icarly Heatwave 24

Before Carly could attack Sam's pussy again the front door opens suddenly as Freddie is back earlier than expected from the ball game

" Sam your just a fucking slut " Freddie barks a little bit drunk from a couple beers he had downed and for Sam this is not good news

" come over here Blondie " Freddie barks again " going to fuck you pregnant tonight if its last thing I do "

Sam's face drops and slowly walks over and within a few seconds Freddie's hands are all over her caressing that amazing ass giving it a slap he violently thrust his fingers into her core making Sam cry out in pain

" Freddie please I don't want to " Sam cries

" shut up bitch you have no say in the matter " Freddie glares at Sam " if u don't shut up I will have to gag you " continuing his assault on her wet pussy

" go on Freddie fuck the bitch " Carly eggs him on from the kitchen " make her scream again she is always up for it "

Freddie's erection is as hard as iron and pulls Sam onto his 9 inch cock in one movement making Sam cry out

" arghhhhhhh you bastard Benson nooooooooo " Sam crying out again

" Carly tape her mouth shut " Freddie sneers " I warned you Puckett "

" with pleasure " Carly gives a thumbs up gets the tape from the kitchen draw moving over to Sam she gives her a long lingering kiss before applying the tape wrapping it quite tightly around her mouth and as she moves away she gives 3 hard punches into Sam's six pack " mmmmmm nice " Carly purrs

Freddie thrusts into Sam like never before making sure he hits her core from every angle playing with her clitoris rubbing his thumb roughly over it time and time again making Sam buck and shake

" yay " laughs Carly " what a fucking wet bitch that's her fifth orgasm tonight "

" ha ha let's go for another one " Freddie sneers watching tears roll down Sam's face he plunges deeper and deeper into her ravaged core " she's not going to be able to walk tomorrow "

" or the day after " Carly laughs watching Sam breasts jiggle and bounce " well she must like it look how hard those nipples are " Carly starts to suck on them raking her teeth back and forth making Freddie feel even hornier

" hey I've got an idea " Freddie smirks as he continues to pound away into Sam " tie her hands up this bitch is going to take a beating from you as I fuck her "

" yeeessssssssss hear that Sam going to beat those abs to mush " Carly also has a massive grin on her face as she ties Sam's hands together she leans in close to the blondes face

" let's see how really tough you are SLUT " she whispers into Sam's ear

" Thwackkkkkkkk " Carly unleashes a hard punch into Sam's stomach making the blonde take a deep breathe she tenses her stomach into a near 8 pack to fend off the blows

" holy shit Sam ' Freddie smirks " Carly was right you do have better abs than me "

" told u Benson " Carly laughs launching a second, third and fourth punch into Sam's stomach " go on Freddie destroy her pussy, fuck her brains out "

Sam begins to shudder again from a massive orgasm her body goes limp and Carly seizing on the opportunity gives Sam another 3 hard blows on her untensed abs making her lurch forward

" haha orgasm number six, what a slut " sneers Freddie just as he pumps his full load into Sam's reddened core holding himself in her so all his cum goes as deep as possible " she has to be pregnant this time "

" yesssssss let's hope so " Carly laughing " untie her so she can clean herself up haha look how red her abs are I am one strong bitch "

Carly gives a double bicep pose and gives one last very hard punch across Sam's face making the blonde wince in pain and a small spurt of blood comes from her lip

" you are just a fuckdoll for us to humiliate you blonde ugly SLUT " Carly sniggers as she and Freddie high five and start to kiss " come on Benson let's see if I can get this up again pulling on his cock that's already beginning to rise to another erection she leads him upstairs to the bedroom

Sam holding a towel to her bleeding lip runs sobbing to the bathroom feeling violated again...


	25. Chapter 25

iCarly Heatwave 25

" Where's that blonde fucking bitch " Carly barks at Freddie

" She went for a run " replies Freddie curiously " why what's up "

" wonder why she isn't pregnant yet I found these birth control pills in her draw " Carly now seething and getting more and more worked up " I'm going to beat that bitch up like never before "

" haha sounds good Carl's you beat her and I will fuck her " Freddie laughs beginning to feel horny at the thought

Its not long before Sam arrives dressed in spandex cycling shorts and matching crop top her abs glistening and rippling from the sweat a perfect 8 pack forming as she breathes heavily from her run

Carly flies at Sam punching her full in the face knocking her off balance

" you slut Puckett I've found your birth control pills " Carly pulls Sam by the hair over to the wall and proceeds to land punch after punch in to her abs " you bitch I'm going to beat you to a pulp "

" woahhhhh Sam " Freddie laughs " your abs look like they are made from marble "

Carly continues to alternate between Sam's abs and face landing blow after blow with A sneer on her face her eyes glazed over Carly keeps up the assault

" go on Carly punch her, hit that bitch hard " Freddie egging her on with a growing erection " haha is this what you call female domination yeeessssssssss "

Sam tries to defend her face by putting her hands up but every time she does Carly lands a uppercut into her abs making her lurch forward , Carly takes the opportunity to push Sam to the floor letting Freddie rip off her cycling shorts and thong

" fuck her fuck her like the slut she is "Carly shouting the order to Freddie he takes no time in burying his 9" cock deep into the blonde " look even after a beating she is wet what a horny bitch "

Sam is crying and making unintelligible sounds at the same time as she struggles on the floor before Carly whips off her leggings and straddles her face

" eat me out Puckett " Carly starts to ride Sam's face as Freddie continues to pound away admiring the view of her reddened 8 pack abs making him harder than ever before

" amazing Sam what a body " Freddie grinning making sure he hits her pussy from different angles

" mmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhhh yeeessssssssss " Carly starts to feel her orgasm build as she rides Sam's face even harder pressing down making her explode all over her face " jesuuuuuuus that felt good "

Sam now covered in Carly's cum starts to feel her own orgasm build " mmmmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhhh shitttttt noooooooooooo " she cries out as her body trembles and shakes. Carly pushes Freddie aside to eat and lick her and Freddie's cum up not missing a bit she runs her hands over Sam's abs

" Fucking hell Sam you taste delicious for a slut " Carly laughs " but you need further punishment for being a devious bitch "

Carly motions to Freddie to hold Sam steady

" right let's see how tough these abs really are " Carly sneers as she launches a rally of punches into Sam's stomach "Thwackkkkkkkk Thwackkkkkkkk Thwackkkkkkkk "

Sam tenses her stomach as Freddie holds her arms behind her back unable to protect herself her legs give way

" you are one tough cookie " Carly barks as she lands two uppercuts into Sam's face making her lip bleed from an old wound she had inflicted weeks before " I will fucking break you Puckett "

Freddie's erection begins to grow again and the site of Sam's toned bubble butt makes him plunge again into her wet pussy making her moan

" go on Benson fuck her again and again " Carly egging him on she pulls Sam's face closer for a long lingering kiss but then slapping her hard across the face making sure the blonde knows who is the boss

" mmmmmmmmm urghhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh " Sam moans as Freddie hits her sweet spot feeling horny and abused at the same time another orgasm shakes her body to the core

" what a slut " Carly laughs as she turns Sam onto her back so once again she can eat the mixture of their cum off of the blonde " I think we have nearly broken her Benson "

Go clean yourself up Blondie and get ready for round 2...


	26. Chapter 26

iCarly Heatwave 26

Carly has been up all night watching hard core porn movies and mma fights the sole reason to inflict as much pain as she can on a certain Samantha " slut " Puckett , her aim is to give the blonde the most vicious beating yet.

Its been a few days letting Sam recover but now Carly has that glazed vacant stare on her face, showing no emotion this is bad news for the blonde.

" I'm going to destroy her today " thinks Carly " she will end up in that mental hospital for good then me and Freddie can fuck for the rest of our lives "

Sam enters the apartment dressed in her leggings and baggy top hiding her muscular figure as the weather turns chilly

" want a word with you Puckett " Carly sneers at Sam " I've heard you've been slagging me off behind my back "

" no way " Sam replies " I wouldn't do that Carly "

" hey its Miss Shay to you " Carly barks at Sam " I think I need to teach you a lesson in some manners "

Carly walks over to Sam and looks her up and down standing a good 5 inches taller than the blonde she grabs her hair and forces her to the kitchen the power she has over the blonde makes her feel good and Sam knows she is in trouble

" Take off your top Slut " barks Carly

Sam does as she is told revealing her black bra showing off her amazing cleavage but its her stomach that Carly wants to see that full blown 8 pack is a massive turn on and reaches out to feel the ridges

" mmmm fucking hell Sam your abs are the best I've ever seen " Carly gives a false laugh before giving the blonde 3 hard punches to her stomach " thwack thwack thwack you need to know you place "

Sam is forced onto the kitchen table her leggings being ripped off revealing no underwear and that pristine but always wet pussy ready for the taking

" no thong today Blondie what a fucking slut " Carly wastes no time raking her teeth over her clitoris making Sam moan out loud in ecstasy " I need some pussy food as I'm a very hungry girl "

Carly continues to eat out Sam in a gentle way savouring her sweet taste she is really going to mess with her head tonight

Sam starts to breathe heavily her abs forming into an 8 pack every time she breathes in and out making Carly's thong wet in no time feeling those abs turns her on more than anything

" mmmmmmmmm arghhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh " Sam is building to an orgasm as Carly inserts 2 fingers and curls them up to hit her g spot its to much for Sam and her body bucks and tenses up as she cums over Carly's face

" yay " Carly shouts out " you are such a horny bitch and eats up her cum as though her life depends on it not missing a drop " fucking delicious "

Carly pulls Sam's legs further apart and keeps up the assault on her wet pussy

" going to milk you dry ugly bitch " Carly rubs on Sam's sensitive clitoris making her cum flow time and time again, Sam not realising Carly is making her as weak as possible

Again and again Carly eats up Sam's cum making her feel stronger whilst Sam starts to tire and pleads for Carly to stop

" ok Slut " Carly let's go of her vice like grip on Sam who gets up " go clean yourself up Puckett the boys won't be home till late and I haven't finished with you yet "

" yes Miss Shay " Sam says as she goes to the bathroom and quickly showers as not to keep Carly waiting for to long

Sam nervously walks back into the apartment wearing her workout gear the crop top showing off her rock hard 8 pack to perfection hoping to please Carly, but before she has a chance " thwack " Sam is knocked to the floor with a right hook

Sam is stunned and Carly quickly forces her arms behind her back and handcuffs her now forcing Sam up she delivers blow after blow into her unprotected stomach

" let's see if your abs can take my punches Puckett " Carly sneers and doesn't let up punching her time and time again forcing Sam to her knees she elbows Sam in the back leaving a red mark again forcing Sam to stand she launches 2 hard punches to the face

" nooooooooo fuckkkkkkkkkkkk Carly pleasssseeeeee " Sam pleads as blood pours from her lip but Carly continues her frenzied assault on the blonde hitting her abs again she is amazed how much punishment Sam can take

" fucking awesome abs Sam I will give you that " Carly pausing to feel them running her hand up and down the bumps and ridges " what a fucking turn on mmmmmmmmmmm "

Sam starts to sob uncontrollably a mixture of tears and blood run down her face

" I don't think I can take any more " Sam says spitting out a mouthful of blood and a tooth falls to the floor " I'm going to have to leave "

" yeeessssssssss " Carly does a double bicep pose and gives Sam one last punch to the face making her crumple to the floor " your not going anywhere till I say so SLUT "

Has Sam been broken enough...


	27. Chapter 27

iCarly Heatwave 27

Spencer tries to eat his breakfast but Carly is sitting Freddie's lap literally eating his face off on the other side of the table getting hornier every second

" guys you were at it all night " Spencer grins " I could hear Carly moan until the early hours you must be knackered by now "

Carly laughs " oh Spencer are you a tad jealous " starting to unbutton Freddie's trousers his huge 9" erection springs up making Carly wetter than ever and in a split second places his huge penis into her mouth sucking and licking it like a lollipop

" GUYS WHAT THE FUCK " Spencer not wanting look is memorised at the two of them and feels his own cock stiffen

" mmmmmmmm niceeeeeeeeee " Freddie sits back as Carly's head bobs up and down giving him a slow blowjob " your just to good at this Carly "

" come on Freddie let's give Spencer a proper show " Carly laughs as she lifts up her tiny skirt to reveal no panties she quickly impales herself onto His iron rod and throws her head back in ecstasy

" mmmmmmmmm fuckinggggggg hellllllllll " Carly winces as she rides Freddie faster and faster

Spencer starts to wank himself off with hastening speed at the site of his younger sister being fucked senseless its a dream come true

" you're such a fucking pervert Spencer " Carly laughs as she throws off her bra letting Freddie suck on her rock hard nipples as he continues to pound deep inside her pussy

" goddddddddddd mmmmmmmmm jesussssssssssss " Carly begins to feel her orgasm build " fuck my pussy Benson yeeessssssssss "

Carly cums over Freddie but he's not ready to blow his load yet and continues to thrust away placing his thumb on her clitoris he rubs in little circles making Carly give out a little yelp at the same time lifting her onto the kitchen table he pounds deeper into Carly, its all to much for Spencer and shoots his small load over his shirt

" is that all you have " Freddie laughs at the amount of cum from Spencer " not enough to fill a teaspoon "

Carly laughs in between her moans she hasn't felt this horny for weeks and Freddie's continues to pound away hitting her core from all angles

" your such a stud Benson " Carly says starting to breathe heavily again her body trembles as she feels a second mind blowing orgasm build " mmmmmmmmmm goddddddddddd fuckkkkkkkkkkkk "

Freddie continues with long slow thrusts making Carly moan even more trying to extract every last whimper from her mouth her eyes roll back as she hits her second massive orgasm

" jesussssssssssss yeeessssssssss " as Carly's body succumbs to her orgasm Freddie unleashes his seed into her then pulls her legs apart to show spencer the insane amount of cum oozing from her pussy

Spencer just stands there mouth open " fuck Freddie you have a horse's cock "

" yeah and unlike you Spence " Carly sneers " he is a real man " Spencer goes bright red and runs of to his room

As Carly and Freddie get dressed

" by the way " Freddie says " where's Sam I haven't seen her "

" oh dont worry about that ugly bitch she went to stay at Melanie's for a few days " sneers Carly just the mention of her name making her angry " come on Benson you better get going or you will be late "

Freddie leaves and Carly heads up to her bedroom to change unlocking the door to her walk in waldrobe there in the corner is a certain bound and gagged blonde dressed in just a sports bra and cycling shorts

" morning SLUT " Carly sneers at a bruised and beaten Sam running her hand across her face the blonde flinches and then Carly runs her hand across that amazing 8 pack stomach " mmmmmm nice "


	28. Chapter 28

icarly Heatwave 28

Freddie has Carly bent over the back of the sofa, her thong and leggings around her ankles she was panting hard as Freddie thrusts his rock hard penis into her tight hairless pussy lifting her leg to one side to get as deep as he possibly can and getting better access to her clitoris making little circles with his thumb

" mmmmmm yeeessssssssss goddddddddddd " Carly's words become unintelligible as Freddie continues to pound away " just there yeeessssssssss fuckkkkkkkkkkkk "

Freddie pulls on Carly's hair admiring the shape of her ass as he pounds away

" cum for me Carly " Freddie laughs knowing it won't be long before she shudders into a massive orgasm

Carly is even more turned on knowing that Spencer is spying on them, she found his webcam set up on one of the kitchen shelf's and loves the thought of her older brother wanking himself off as she gets shafted from every angle

" jesuuuuuuus yeeessssssssss holyyyyyyyy fuckkkkkkkkkkkk " Carly arches her back as the massive orgasm hits her hard, her body quickly goes limp as Freddie unleashes his load

" yes " Freddie gives Carly a smack on the ass " I was born to make girls cum "

" OK stud " Carly laughs making her way to the stairs " I'm going to have a shower " walking away completely naked knowing Freddie's checking her out

Carly unlocks her walk in waldrobe

" hello slut " Carly sneers at the tied up Samantha Puckett " how's my slave today ready for another beating you ugly bitch "

Sam flinches as Carly goes to take off her gag " whoa Sam I'm not going to hit you yet " Carly laughs " I'm feeling ever so horny today so go take a shower your going to be eaten out " Carly licks her lips in anticipation

After a short while Sam walks back into the bedroom wearing her crop top and cycling shorts

" bloody hell Sam " Carly shakes her head pointing at the blonde's stomach " those abs are just insane and the belong to me "

Carly takes no time in undressing the blonde, peeling off the cycling shorts to reveal that firm toned bubble butt running her hands gently over the curvy ass and giving it a gentle slap then up to Sam's breasts noticing her nipples are starting to harden to Carly's touch

" god Sam you are sex on a stick " Carly smirks " and I am one hungry bitch who needs feeding "

With this Carly pulls Sam onto the bed pulling her legs apart to gain access to her core

" and there it is " Carly sighs " the PUSSY that just keeps on giving and of course already wet hahaha "

Carly runs her fingers over Sam's clitoris making her whimper and then across her folds inserting 2 fingers and then 3 becoming more aggressive wanting a feed as soon as possible

" oooohhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmm yeeessssssssss " Sam starts to moan as Carly's fingering speeds up her 8 pack forming as she breaths harder in and out

" god Sam you have better abs than all the jocks at school you should wear a crop top all the time " Carly laughs " they will all be so jealous "

Sam's head jerks back as her orgasm explodes Carly starts to feed on her creamy cum licking up every drop of her nectar

" god Sam u taste delicious and the thought of eating you out whenever I want is such a turn on " Carly continues to play with her core " I'm not done yet Blondie "

Sam starts to moan again as Carly rakes her teeth over her clitoris and licks just around her pussy making her cry out

" god Carly just there mmmmmmmmmm goddddddddddd " Sam cannot believe how Carly has turned from a meek mild weakling to a sex crazed bully in just 6 months and the best pussy eater ever

" fuckkkkkkkkkkkk noooooooooooo yeeessssssssss " Sam cums again her body arching up and then going limp as Carly eats her out for a second time devouring the creamy cum once again and licking her lips with a big grin on her face

Carly is now feeling extra horny and straddles Sam's face " now its your turn to make me cum " and starts to ride her face slowly in a reversed position so she can still run her hands across her 8 pack abs and pussy at the same time

" mmmmmmmmmmm yeeessssssssss ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh " Carly moans and starts to shiver as her orgasm comes earlier than anticipated and its Sam's turn to eat and lick the creamy cum up taking her time trying to please the horny brunette

Both girls are breathing heavily and Carly wants one more feed

" can't get enough of this pussy " Carly smirks as she plunders Sam's core with her fingers again running her other hand over her firm breasts and across the blondes abs

" wow Sam you are one wet bitch " Carly speeds up as she fingers Sam

" ohhhhhhhhhh goddddddddddd jesussssssssssss " Sam cums for the third time once again her pussy exploding onto Carly's fingers she sexily licks them clean one by one

" you know Sam I want you to sleep with me tonight in my bed " Carly grins " I'm always horny first thing in the mornings "

Sam is taken aback thinking " does she want to me my girlfriend "

Lets wait and see...


End file.
